Prince Raving
by The SleepWalker
Summary: A cheerfull Cinderella parody featuring DDR!  Will Logan get to the tournemt and meet her Prince Raving?  (R&R please)


Prince Raving

By The SleepWalker

Logan Fawkes was a pretty young girl going into her junior year of high school.  She loved anime and manga and techno music, and also video games, and didn't mind her school too much.  Unfortunately, she had a heinous stepmother and two bitchy stepsisters who were always in her way.  Her first stepsister, Tiffany, was tall, blonde and totally vapid.  She listened to "teeny-pop" all the time and only would wear the color pink.  He second stepsister, Mary Beth, listened to classical music all the time and liked to slither around the house like the snake that she was.  Logan's stepmother was the worst.  She felt that Logan should dress and act like all of the other girls at school, and that she was ugly and stupid.  Of course, the girl didn't believe a word of it, but even so, between her stepsisters and stepmother, she became worn down.  Slowly she went through day to day, hoping for the occasional free moment to play DDR or listen to some house, and putting up with her family's demands.

            "Clean up the bathrooms!"

            "Pick up the dry cleaning!"

            "Go get groceries!"

            "Make the beds!"

            "Do my homework!"

            The list of tasks seemed endless and most of them were terrible; since she didn't have a car, she had to go everywhere on an old, beat-up bicycle. 

            School was easier, simply because she didn't have to see her siblings; they went to an expensive privet school.  She didn't talk much and was sort of a loner, but she was happy at school and people didn't bother her.  School got even better the Friday she met her dream boy.  His name was Kuma Kase and he was a total raver.  He listened to everything; house, electronic, dance, euro, anything he could get his hands on.  And he played DDR.  Religiously.  He seemed to notice her too.  He even asked on of his friends about her.  "Oh, her?" came the casual response, "She's ok."

            Kuma didn't think so; he thought she looked better than ok…she was beautiful!  The first chance he got he walked up to her and introduced himself.  "Hi, I'm Kuma," he said, smiling, "Kuma Kase.  I'm new here."

            "Hi," said the girl, sort of shyly.

            "I heard you DDR.  Are you good?"

            "Um, I don't know, sort of…"

            "Cool, what's your favorite song?"

            The girl smiled; now she was on familiar ground.  "B4U."

            "The original?" She nodded.  "Mine too!"

            "Yeah, I've gotten up to trick."

            "Cool." He said over the ringing of the bell, signaling the end of the passing period, "Maybe we should play some time…"

            The girl just smiled at him and walked to class.  She knew her stepmother would never let her hang out with anybody, especially not a boy.  Not a perfect boy like him.

            "Wait!" called Kuma over the sudden crowd of people, "I didn't catch your name."

            When the girl got home, yet another mile-long list of chores awaited her, but she was happy to do them; she had a total crush on Kuma Kase the DDRing raver.  "Hey!" snapped Mary-Beth as the girl picked up her dirty laundry, "What are you so happy about?!" 

            "Nothing," Logan replied with a secretive grin.

            "I bet she's on drugs." Said Tiffany, barely looking up from painting her toes Tacky Flamingo-pink.

            "Stop sniffing your nail polish," ordered the younger beastie, "She's in love.  It's so freaking obvious!"

            "No way!"  Exclaimed the older, "Who could this bruiser be?  Some guy she made up?"

            "Probably." Replied Mary Beth, "Because there is simply no way someone could actually like anyone as ugly as her."

            Logan stopped smiling and continued working.  Maybe they were right; maybe he didn't like her _that_ way.

            "Ah!" exclaimed Kuma, pacing back and forth.  "It's a Friday!  I can't even find out her name until Monday, and I don't want to wait that long!"

            "Well," commented his newest best friend Eric, "I don't know, what did she look like?"

            "She was pretty," explained the raver, "She had great hair and these incredible eyes, and she was kinda quiet…and…" he paused.  "I suck at describing people."

            "Could have fooled me." Said his friend sarcastically, "You just described like, every girl at our school, man."

            "No, she was special, and she likes DDR!  She's perfect!"

            "Well, if she likes DDR, she's going to go to the competition at the mall this weekend, it's the biggest thing this year.  People are coming from all over the place to enter!"

            "Yeah!  There's no way she's going to miss that, I'll just see her there!"

            Logan's plan for the day of the tournament was to sneak out of the house and ride her bike to the mall; she hoped her family wouldn't find out she was gone until after she had gotten a good head start.  Unfortunately, it was Tiffany who noticed that she was wearing her coolest looking clothes.  "What are you all dressed up for?" she demanded.

            Mary Beth looked up from her book.  "Yeah."

            "Um," Logan said, trying to think of an excuse, "I felt like looking special today?"

            The second eldest stepsister sneered evilly at her and pulled a smaller book out from behind the one she had seemed to be reading.  "Not according to this!"  She cackled.

            "My diary!" exclaimed the girl, "Give that back!"

            The oldest stepsister laughed, "Let me see!"  She snatched the book away and turned a couple pages.  Soon she began reading with the confidence of a first grader.  "Oh, Kuma Kase…he's soooooooo cute, and he likes DDR too, just like me.  I hope he goes to the tournament this weekend, it would be sooooo cool to hang out with him!"

            "You're not going anywhere this weekend!" exclaimed Mary Beth, picking up the chocolate milk she'd been drinking and splashing it all over Logan's shirt.  "Oh, sorry!  Too bad chocolate stains!"

            The girl was shocked and unable to speak.  "Mom!" called Tiffany, "Mom!  Logan was going to sneak out of the house, but we caught her before she could do it!"  This got Logan locked in her room and, irony of ironies, it also got the girls a trip to the very mall she was going to run away to.  She changed out of her ruined shirt and jeans and back into her baggy, torn weekend clothes.  Then she cried for a while.  That was when her fairy Godmother decided to show up.  Well, actually, her fairy God-DJ, but hey, help is help.  "Hey, quit crying already, I got work to do, and a set in about twenty so we gotta make this quick."

            Logan looked up to find a young man in shades and a baseball cap standing before her.  He was wearing baggy clothes and the headphones tipped her off that he was a DJ, it's just the glittering pink wings were sort of distracting.  "What?" she asked wiping her tears away.

            "Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked the young man, "I am your fairy God-DJ, sent here to get you all spiffy for the DDR tournament."

            "Isn't it supposed to be a fairy God_mother_?"

            "Well, yeah, but since this is a parody and such, the author wasn't about to pay for usage rights on an authentic old biddy, so you're going to have to settle for me.  You got a problem with that?"  The girl shook her head.  "Good, now let's get started."

            He took a look at her and tisked.  "Man, those clothes suck." Commented the fairy, "let's do something about that."  Suddenly the girl was dressed in the coolest clothes money could buy, and sparkly red tennis shoes.  "Now we have to do something about your ride."  With something like a combination whoosh! and poof! They were standing on the girl's driveway.  The DJ flicked his wand and suddenly her old bike became an old station wagon.

            "Wait a second," said the girl, deciding to speak up, "I thought we were going all out!"

            "We are."

            "Then what's up with this thing?"  She said motioning to the car.

            "Well, it's not the car that counts, it's the stereo system.  Can you imagine what kind of a system you can fit in that baby?!"

            "Oh."

            "Now look, there's one little rule;" explained the winged disc jockey, "you gotta be back before six."

            "Six?!" exclaimed the girl, "The _real_ Cinderella got until midnight and I only have until six?!"

            "Hey, I don't make the rules!  I can't help it if the Powers that Be want you back before rush hour starts!"

            "Fine," sighed the girl, "What will happen at six?"

            "Well, duh!  You'll turn back into your old self!" he grumbled, "You've obviously read the story, you should know these things!"

            Logan looked at her newly spiffy watch and bugged.  "I've got to go, the tournament's about to begin!"

            "Alright, good luck!" called the fairy as she drove away, "And don't embarrass me, this is my first job!"

            The arcade at the mall was totally packed with DDR players of all types and sizes, and Logan barely managed to register in time.  Now all she had to do was wait and dance.

            Kuma was totally bumming out.  He'd gotten to the mall almost an hour early and he still hadn't seen his mystery girl yet.  Maybe she wasn't coming.  Then he heard the announcement; "And now, a late entry; Logan Fawkes."  It was as though he knew her name already because when he looked up, the girl of his dreams was starting a round of Hysteria.  He nearly leaped out of his chair and got as close as he could.  He'd found her!

            The girl had her complete and utter concentration on acing the fast paced four-step song, and when she got down she was very happy with her score; almost all perfects.  Then she ran into Kuma.  Literally.  They landed on the nasty, somewhat-sticky carpet, her on top of him.  He looked up at her and grinned.  "It's you!"

            All she could think of was "Hi."  She climbed off of him, also smiling, "What's up?"

            "Not much," he said by way of habit, "Uh, I didn't really catch your name on Friday, and I was kinda hoping maybe we could hang out this weekend."  He paused, "But I guess we are anyway, aren't we?"

            Logan's heart fluttered in her chest.  "Yeah, I guess we are."

            Kuma looked her up and down, "Wow, you look great!"

            The girl suddenly decided that that day was the best day of her life.  "Thanks."  They continued the tournament, and both Logan and Kuma made it to the finals.  Just as Logan finished her last song, she noticed what time it was. Five to six.  She had to go!  She ran out of the arcade as fast as she could and tried to make her way to the parking lot before it was too late.  Kuma followed her, wondering what was wrong.  Little did the girl know her watch was four minutes fast.  Prince raving turned the corner and found his dream girl wearing torn jeans and an ugly green baggy T-shirt.  "What happened?"  He asked her, "Why did you run away like that?  They're about to announce the winners."

            Logan looked at him and wished she hadn't started crying; she didn't like crying in front of people.  "Um," she said, wiping her eyes, "Well, I uh…" then she paused, "Is there anything wrong with me?"

            "No." he replied instantly, "you can change your clothes faster than anyone I've ever seen before, but I really don't think that's a problem."

            The girl smiled.  "Let's go back inside."  As it turned out, she and Kuma placed first and second, and he gave her a ride back to her house.

            "Hey," he said when he dropped her off, "Maybe we could do something tomorrow; I don't know, see a movie or something like that?"

            "Yeah, I'd like that."

            "Cool, I'll call you."

            When Logan got in, her family was waiting for her.  "How dare you sneak out of this house!" exclaimed her stepmother, "How dare you disobey me!  Now listen here…!"

            "NO!" exclaimed the accomplished DDR player, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!  I am sick of doing all of your work around here!  Do your own damn laundry and make your own damn beds!"

            She turned to Tiffany.  "No more of this Brittany Spears crap all the time, from now on, we're going to take turns listening to what we want to!" she then turned on Mary Beth, "And you! Stay out of my room and my diary!  I don't go around, going through your things do I?"

            The whole family fell silent as Logan went up stairs and put Happy 2B Hardcore on the Walkman her fairy God-DJ had left her.  She spent the rest of the day listening to techno and thinking about her new boyfriend.  And she lived happily ever after.  The End.


End file.
